Many Many BTR Drabbles
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: A whole bunch of BTR drabbles! Very cute hehe xoxo
1. I'm On Your Side

**Hey Everyone! Big Time 'Bromance' ahead! Hehe this is a whole bunch of little drabbles I wrote…I'm not sure how many I will write, so for now it's an ongoing thing. Whenever I am bored I'll post :) I hope you enjoy!**

_Drabble 1: I'm On Your Side_

14 year old Logan Mitchell sat on the bench in front of school. He should be walking home, but he wanted to wait for everyone to be gone first. If he tried to join the crowd, he'd be doomed. Logan hated bullies. It seemed like nobody was on his side at times.

A group of boys ran up to Logan…they were on the Football Team…Logan knew this wouldn't be good.

"What are you doing here, loser?" The biggest guy in the group said, grabbing Logan's shirt collar.

Logan couldn't speak…he was literally shaking out of his skin.

The big guy threw Logan to the ground, which caused the group of boys to laugh uncontrollably. The laughter grew even louder when Logan started crying…he couldn't help is though, he knew he was sensitive.

"Your worthless…do you know that?" One of the other guys snickered.

Logan stood up and walked away. He could feel more tears pooling in his eyes. Suddenly Kendall, Carlos, and James came walking over to him. They were in detention…but it was over now.

"Logan? Are you ok?" Carlos questioned.

James saw how Logan's clothes were all covered in dirt from being thrown to the ground…he also spotted a bruise on his arm.

"Who did this to you?" James asked.

"s-some guys from the football team…" Logan sobbed.

"We won't let this happen to you ever again." Kendall assured.

Logan smiled, wrapping his arms around his friends, pulling them in for a group hug.

"Were on your side, Logie, remember that." Carlos, James, and Kendall all said simultaneously.

**Just so you guys know…these are going to be about all of the guys in the band…but it's mostly centered around Logan like most of my stories are. Also they are supposed to be short like this :) I hope you liked it and found the ending cute.**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	2. Ribbon Candy Soap

**Very cute Cargan :)**

_Drabble 2: Ribbon Candy Soap_

Logan hadn't seen Carlos all day. James and Kendall were by the pool…but Carlos was nowhere to be found. Suddenly Logan heard a small chuckle come from the bathroom. Logan put his book down and headed for the bathroom door.

"Carlos?"

"Yeah?"

Logan pushed the door open to see the sink filled with bubbles. The room smelled so sweet…like Carlos had spilled sugar somewhere.

"What happened?" Logan questioned.

"I saw the new soap Mrs. Knight bought so I decided to make bubbles!" Carlos cheered, putting some of the foam into his palms and blowing into his hands. Suds went flying in Logan's direction.

The bubbles popped slowly on Logan's face which tickled his nose. He scooped up some bubbles and blew them as well.

Carlos smiled, "This is fun, Logie!"

Logan giggled, "I know!"

The two ended up playing with bubbles most of the day.

"Dinner time!" Mrs. Knight yelled.

Logan and Carlos dried off their hands and left the bathroom. They sat down at the table, Kendall and James stared at them.

"Why do you two smell like a candy shop?" James asked.

"Yeah I smell that too!" Kendall added.

Carlos and Logan just look at each other and laughed.

**Awwh :) hehe adorable! I got this idea because I bought Ribbon Candy Scented Soap at the Bath and Body Shop and I am IN LOVE with the smell LOL**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	3. Eight Things

**Glad to see everyone finds them cute hehehe :) **

**REVIEWS**

**CelestialSonata7…I'll try to make them a little longer, I do agree, now that I read them back, they are a little rushed. Annnd I'm so glad you liked them! LOL my little brother and I used to do that too, lol we'd always end up smelling like soap afterwards hehe.**

**RomioneAlways51...you're in luck…I am planning on posting daily…maybe once or twice a day…maybe even three times mwahaha LOL I love writing drabbles hehe. And thanks so so much! Glad you like it. **

_Drabble 3: Eight Things_

Logan Mitchell always loved working on homework…especially because he was really good at it! This night it was different. His teacher had assigned a project Logan was struggling with. Logan glanced at the instruction paper…

"List Eight Things You Love About Yourself. If It Helps Think about Your Hobbies, Look In the Mirror or Ask a Friend What They Like About You"

Logan sighed…he didn't like how he was so insecure, but it was who he was.He thought about it for a little bit. He wasn't cool or popular and to top it all off he got bullied often. Thinking was helping. Logan walked into his bathroom and looked in the mirror. He was so short and small for his age. His hair was all greasy and matted to his forehead from staying up late working on homework. He smiled which showed his big clunky braces. Looking in the mirror didn't work either. Logan looked at his shelf…there were some awards. They were all for things like the Spelling Bee or some sort of Math Contest. Logan grabbed his pencil and wrote on the first line of the paper "Being Smart". Logan was far from eight…and he had run out of things to list! Smart…he was smart…but what else? Logan nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

"Hey James"

"Whats up?"

"Doing homework…the one about our eight reasons." Logan sighed, "I'm stuck, I only have one reason."

"That's ridiculous! Logan, I can come up with 100 reasons why I love you!" James exclaimed.

"…thanks?" Logan laughed being unsure of what to say.

James smiled, "Listen…I have to go, but check your email in a little, kay?"

Logan nodded as he hung up his phone. In about an hour he logged onto his email…

FROM: James

SUBJECT: Your Amazing, Ok?

MSG: Your amazing…like seriously you are! I know you think you aren't…but well maybe reading this will help…

You're super smart!

You're really fast when we play hockey

You're great at giving advice

You have adorable dimples :)

You are responsible and mature

You are nice to everyone even people who treat you poorly

You're super good at thinking of ideas or plans

MOST IMPORTANTLY! You are the best friend a guy could wish for…

Logan smiled and filled out his list…

"Thanks Jamie…" Logan mumbled under his breathe.

**I got this idea at school today. In English we had a writing prompt like this, so I thought it would be cute to write about it with the BTR guys :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	4. Welcome To Our Entourage!

**It's the weekend FINALLY! Hehe…you know what that means? LOTS of updates! Lol…here is one that takes place with the guys back in the third grade when they met**

**REVIEWS**

**GothBlue…Thank you so much! Glad you like it!**

**RomioneAlways…lol? Why would someone do that? Haha…and thank you!**

**CelestialSonata7…hehe you and me both! Lol and thanks :)**

_Drabble 4: Welcome To Our Entourage!_

Little Logan Mitchell walked down his grammar school hallways. Nobody looked at him, not even a simple glare. Logan felt invisible, like nobody noticed his presence. He had already spent the first few days at school eating lunch in the bathroom because there was nobody in the lunch room who would sit with him and if he tried to sit alone, people would come and kick him out. To top it off he kept getting lost in the school, everything was so new to him. In class Logan sat in the desk all the way in the back…it was the last seat in the row and the only desk in the back. **(If there are 21 people in his class there are 4 rows horizontally and 5 seats vertically with one desk left over in the back…that was Logan's seat.) **Logan wished so badly to have a friend…

The next day Logan didn't want to go to school. He sat on his bed with tears pooling in his coco brown eyes. He was going to be late if he didn't get up soon. He could hear his mom's footsteps coming up the creaky stairs.

"Logie? Are you upstairs? You're going to be late, sweetie!" Mrs. Mitchell yelled.

"Y-yes…" Logan cried.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Mitchell cooed as she stood in Logan's doorway. Seeing her son crying broke her heart.

"I-I'm scared, mommy. I don't want to be the new kid; nobody likes me." Logan sobbed.

"Sweetie, I'm sure you're going to make friends really easily! Why wouldn't they like you?"

Logan just shrugged and grabbed his backpack. He and his mom walked down to the bus stop. Logan stood far away from the group of kids who were also at the bus stop. He peered at his new house. The house was beautiful, so small and cozy looking, but Logan hated it. That house was the reason he was the new kid, something he dreaded for years. A few months ago Logan's dad's job was transferred to Shakopee Minnesota. His family considered moving, but only if they could find a perfect house, which they did. If his parents didn't find that house, he wouldn't be in this horrible situation. The bus finally arrived. Logan gave his mom a kiss and then got onto the bus. He was the last person to get on the bus since his bus stop was the last one in the morning. Logan saw people sitting in seats that had room for him, but if he so much as even looked in that direction, the kids would put something in the open place. Logan finally found a seat that was completely empty, so he sat down and stared out the window, feeling alone. He felt someone tapping on his back. Logan turned around to see a big tall looking boy. The boy had long light brown hair that flopped in front of his eyes. He was wearing skinny jeans and a white V-neck. He looked much different from Logan, who was wearing a sweater vest and regular dark jeans. Logan had perfectly tailored dark brunette hair, which was the total opposite of the other kid's.

"Hey new kid…is anyone sitting with you?" The kid asked.

"Uh…no…" Logan sighed.

The kid sat next to Logan, "I'm James, what's your name?"

"Logan."

"Hey Logan! What grade are you in?" James questioned.

"3rd, what about you?" Logan replied.

"3rd! I have Mrs. Daley." James smiled.

"Me too" Logan added.

The rest of the bus ride was silent. James didn't bother even trying to talk to Logan anymore, and Logan was glad that he didn't, he wanted to be left alone. When they got at school, things got worse. Logan couldn't find James, and got lost on his way to the classroom. He was walking around frantically looking for Mrs. Daley's classroom when he walked into an older boy. The boy was practically five times bigger than Logan was.

"Watch it!" The older boy screamed as he pushed Logan.

Logan fell right onto the floor; he sat there in the empty hallway as tears began to fill up in his eyes. Three boys came running down the hallway, but stopped short when they saw Logan. One of those boys was James.

"Logan?" James inquired, "Are you ok?"

"N-no…a big kid just pushed me." Logan moaned.

The three boys helped Logan up and sat him down on a bench that was across the hallway.

"Does anything hurt?" A boy with dirty blonde hair asked.

"No." Logan replied.

"Ok that's good!" another boy with short black hair beamed, "By the way, I'm Carlos, and I'm guessing your Logan."

"I'm Kendall." The blonde added.

"H-hi…" Logan stammered nervously.

"Don't be nervous around us! We aren't going to hurt you." James smiled as he showed Logan to their classroom.

They all sat together in the back of the classroom. Logan felt so safe around the three guys, they actually cared about him, they wanted to help him, they liked him. The morning went by pretty fast, and it was almost time for lunch. The boys had recess before lunch, so Kendall, James, and Carlos decided to show Logan around the new school. They brought him to a huge hill that was facing the playground.

"This is our hill…and since your one of our friends now, it's yours too!" Carlos smiled.

"I'm your friend?" Logan asked he was surprised that they wanted to title him as a friend so quickly.

"Course dude!" Kendall grinned.

Logan just smiled shyly as they sat in the grass. Finally, he had found people who knew he wasn't invisible.

**Cute…? Hehe reviews are MUCH appreciated! :) **

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	5. Sleepover

**I'm bored…very very very BORED! This sucks for me, but it's great for y'all cuz I'm gonna update a lot hehe :)**

**REVIEWS**

**GothBlue…Of Course! :)**

**RomioneAlways…awwh :) thank you! I felt it was cute, I'm glad you liked it. Oh Logie, he is just too adorable hehe**

**BTR CARLOS LOVER…thank you! So glad you like it :)**

**SUPER big thank you to all of my anonymous readers! Remember I love reviews :)**

**(also this takes place right after my 'Welcome To Our Entourage' drabble…KOGAN!)**

_Drabble 5: Sleepover_

Kendall jumped up and down with excitement as he rang Logan's doorbell. Mrs. Mitchell came to the door.

"You must be Kendall? I'm Logan's mom." She smiled and said in a bright happy tone.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you. Is Logan here?" Kendall replied.

"I'll go get him, sweetie." She beamed as she went to go and get her son.

As Mrs. Mitchell walked to go and get Logan she couldn't wipe the huge grin off of her face. She was so glad he had made some friends. Logan walked down his houses' stairs and came to the door. Soon after him and Kendall went to park to meet Carlos and James. They spent the day at the park, but at 5 James had to go home since his aunt and uncle were coming over. Carlos also had to leave because his family was going out. Kendall decided it might be fun for Logan to sleepover that night.

"Logan…do you want to come over to my house and have a sleepover?"

"Girls do that…" Logan giggled.

"Yeah but we don't have to do girly things we can watch movies and play with my action figures." Kendall's eyes lit up.

"O-ok…let me go home and ask my mom." Logan said as him and Kendall walked back to his house.

After getting an ok from his mom Logan started to pack up his bags. Kendall went home to wait for his friend and clean up his room so they'd have a place to hang out. Logan searched for his pajamas in the boxes that were in his room. They had just moved in so he still hadn't unpacked that much.

"Daddy?" Logan asked, knowing his father was in their houses' office which was across the hallway from his room.

"Yes, Logie?" He came to Logan's doorway.

"Where are my jammies?" Logan questioned.

Mr. Mitchell looked around the room and spotted Logan's plaid flannel pants and red t-shirt. He smiled as he handed his son the clothes.

"I hope you have a great time!" Mr. Mitchell bent down to give Logan a big bear hug.

Logan was excited, but nervous at the same time. He never had a sleepover before, and he didn't know what to expect. His mom and dad watched him walk down the street to Kendall's house.

Kendall opened the door, "YAY!"

Logan flashed a huge smile as him and Kendall went up to his room. After a few minutes Mrs. Knight came upstairs and introduced herself.

"Hi sweetie, I'm Kendall's mom." She greeted.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you, I'm Logan." He replied in his most polite sounding voice.

Mrs. Knight chuckled, "You two are far too cute."

Mrs. Knight brought up some snacks and for the rest of the evening Logan and Kendall played with his action figures and toy trucks. At around 9 it was getting late and the boys were tired **(there 8 years old…so 9:00PM is pretty late for them hehehehe) **Kendall suggested watching a movie.

"Let's go into the living room and look in the movie shelf for something to watch." Kendall suggested as him and Logan sneaked down the staircase and into the living room.

Kendall pulled out a horror movie. Logan didn't know what to do…he always had nightmares after watching movies like that…but he was afraid if he said anything Kendall would think he wasn't cool. The two watched the movie, and the whole time Logan was on the verge of tears. He tried to close his eyes and tune out the sound…but it didn't work. Although the genius knew this was all fake, it still freaked him out.

Kendall let out a huge yawn, "I'm so tired!" He turned off the TV, "Night Logie."

"N-night…Kenny." Logan stuttered feeling so nervous.

Every time Logan closed his eyes he could see the movie playing in his head over and over. Finally he fell asleep, but was awoken because of a nightmare. He tossed and turned and kicked around his feet. Logan was whimpering and scared out of his mind!

"Logan?" Kendall gasped.

Logan shot up from the couch where he had fallen asleep a few hours ago. He looked down to see Kendall on the ground lying on some blankets and pillows.

Logan's face grew red with embarrassment, "I-I…had a nightmare."

Kendall stood up and sat next to his friend. Logan expected the worse to come…he could see Kendall telling him to go home and saying that he regretted their friendship…that was definitely NOT what Logan got. Kendall wrapped his long arms around Logan.

"Are you ok, buddy?" Kendall cooed running his fingers through Logan's brunette hair.

"I'm sorry, Kendall." Logan sighed.

"No I'm sorry…I should have never put in the creepy movie. I'm sorry I scared you." Kendall replied.

"It's ok." Logan smiled leaning his head on Kendall's chest.

Logan felt safer already. Kendall began to sing Think Good Thoughts by Colbie Caillat **(one of my absolute FAVEORITE songs!)**

"…when I'm all alone, in my dark dark room…I have to tell myself to….think good thoughts think good thoughts imagine where the world would be if we…we…we just think good thoughts wouldn't that be something?" Kendall sang.

By the time he made it to the second verse he and his small friend had both fallen asleep.

**For all the Kogan fans out there…I hope you found it cute :) **

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	6. Cake!

**Hey! Glad everyone likes the drabbles so far. I've always LOVED little drabbles, so I'm totally enjoying writing these. **

**REVIEWS**

**CelestialSonata7…that's EXACTLY what I thought of! I was watching that episode when I came up with the idea haha!**

**RomioneAlways…thank you! And I can't wait to read it! :)**

**GothBlue…hehe love the word 'adorable-ly' LOL :) thanks for reading!**

**BTR CARLOS LOVER…you're gonna like my next two drabbles ;)**

**Here's some Kenlos!**

_Drabble 6: Cake!_

Kendall looked at the calendar…how could he forget it was James' birthday? Luckily he was the only one awake so far. Logan and Carlos stumbled out of their bedrooms to see Kendall with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong, Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"I almost forgot it's James' birthday!" Kendall gasped.

"Well we can't let him know…I'll go out and get presents for him…you and Carlos bake a cake." Logan instructed.

"What if James wakes up though?" Kendall questioned.

"He was up until like 3AM watching a movie…trust me he won't be up anytime soon." Logan laughed.

**BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR**

"What cake should we make?" Carlos thought.

Carlos went to the cabinet and pulled out lemon cake mix and red velvet cake mix, "Lemon? Red Velvet?"

"Red Velvet" Kendall replied taking out a big bowl, eggs, milk, and a huge spoon.

"Yay! I love making Red Velvet cake!" Carlos cheered.

"Why?" Kendall giggled with a confused look on his face as he began to mix the ingredients.

"Because I get to do this…" Carlos snickered as he picked up the spoon and dipped it into the cake batter.

Carlos put some on his finger and "drew" a heart on Kendall's cheek.

Kendall's face grew angry, "Why would you do that?"

"Look in the mirror…" Carlos smiled.

Kendall walked into the bathroom and looked at the heart on his cheek.

"Thanks, buddy." Kendall blushed.

Carlos beamed, "No problem! I love drawing with cake batter."

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Only you would say that."

Carlos and Kendall laughed as they got back to making the cake.

**BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR**

James opened up his presents, "AWESOME!"

Logan grinned, "I figured you could use a new mirror."

"Cake time!" Carlos jumped up and ran to the table along with his friends.

In the middle of eating James noticed the heart that Kendall never washed off.

"There's something on your cheek, dude." James informed Kendall.

Kendall and Carlos looked each other in the eyes as their faces got all red. Kendall took his napkin and carefully pressed it on his cheek which left a heart print on it. Kendall saved that napkin and put it in his room…not only that, but whenever he makes cake…he remembers that day.

**Hehe :) cute Kenlos? LOL some Cargan comin' up!**

**xoxo**

**EMiLY **


	7. Class President

**Cargan :) **

_Drabble 7: Class President_

Kendall, Carlos, and James stood by their lockers nervously waiting for their friend to get out of Math Club so they could walk home. They knew Logan would be mad when he found out what they did. He would probably never talk to them again…what they did was something Logan totally wouldn't approve of, at all! Suddenly an announcement from over the intercom interrupted the guy's thoughts…

"We're proud to announce this year's candidates for class president! We have Cody Marks, Rebecca Anderson, Colbie Clark, and Logan Mitchell. Get on writing your speeches, because the election is next week!"

James bit his lip anxiously, "Where is Logan anyways?"

"Yeah…Math Club is over." Carlos added.

Kendall didn't even have to answer…the sound of converse sneakers tapping on the floor gave away the answer…

"You signed me up for the class president election?" Logan shouted, "There is no way I can say a speech in front of the whole school…besides nobody is going to vote for me anyways!"

"Logan! You'll make an amazing class president…" Kendall pleaded.

"No I won't!" Logan stormed off on the verge of tears.

**BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR**

It was almost time for Logan to say his speech…he had written a really good one, but the stage fright was getting to him. Logan got up to go to the bathroom…he was planning on staying there and not saying his speech. Logan stood in one of the stalls, his stomach churning and his head spinning. The door of the bathroom swung open.

"Loges?" Carlos asked in a soothing voice.

"Y-yeah?" Logan replied in a shaky voice.

Carlos found what stall Logan was in and then stood next to him. Logan was all sweaty and his face was pale.

"What's wrong?" Carlos cooed rubbing his friend's back.

"C-Carlos…I can't say my sp-speech." Logan cried.

"Logan, you'd make legit the best class president, EVER! You can do this…please try, Logan, please. Your amazing at everything you do…being class president would be something you can add to the list." Carlos smiled.

"What if something bad happens?" Logan questioned in a small voice.

"Seriously…I mean what could happen?" Carlos giggled.

"Oh I don't know? I might mess up…or throw up…" Logan sighed.

"You're not going to mess up, and you're certainly not going to throw up!" Carlos replied.

"Really? Do you remember the 4th grade play? I had a small easy part, yet I managed to mess up…and when everyone started to laugh at me I got really nervous and puked." Logan corrected Carlos.

Carlos chuckled, "Come on Logie! I'm trying to help you!"

"Help me what?" Logan looked confused.

"Believe in yourself!" Carlos shouted, he couldn't believe that Logan didn't pick up on it.

Logan rolled his eyes, "Like that's going to happen…I mean what do I have to believe in? Nothing…"

"You're doing it again!" Carlos grabbed Logan's hand, "Please please pleaseeeee try to say your speech!"

Logan sighed with defeat as the two left the bathroom and went back into the gym where everyone would be saying their speeches. Logan walked up onto the stage and stood behind the podium with his speech in his hands. He froze…what did he get himself into? Carlos could see Logan needed him…

"GO LOGAN!" Carlos stood up and cheered, breaking the silence in the room.

Logan laughed and let a small smile play on his lips. He might have a hard time believing in himself…but he knew for sure that Carlos didn't.

"Good afternoon. I'm Logan Mitchell and I think I should be your class president…"

**BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR**

"Congratulation!" James, Kendall, and Carlos hugged Logan.

"I can't believe I won!" Logan beamed, "Thanks Carlos…I couldn't have done it without you."

"No problem, Logie!" Carlos hugged Logan even tighter.

**I think this one is my favorite drabble so far! What did you guys think? Cute? Hehe :)**

**xoxo**

**EMiLY **


	8. Nicknames

**Soo…I think this is like my 3****rd**** update. Yeah…LOL! Very bored, so expect some more! Hehe**

_Drabble 8: Nicknames_

Logan sat next to his mom in their old car as the two drove down the street. He wasn't happy. Logan had just turned 10, and for his birthday he was getting braces. He didn't get anything else…just braces, something he didn't even want. He really wanted a microscope…but instead he was getting metal for his teeth. Logan was nervous that people would make fun of him for having braces. Mrs. Mitchell could see that her son was scared.

"Logie…lots of people get braces, it's nothing to be afraid of."

"Yeah, but what if people are mean to me because of it?" Logan sighed.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem, Logan…braces are cool!" Mrs. Mitchell responded.

Logan entered the orthodontics office. A tall lanky man came walking up to Logan; he was kind of scary looking. His bushy curly black hair looked almost fake, and his huge glasses gave him a mysterious factor.

"Logan Mitchell?" He asked.

Logan nodded.

"Come with me…I am Dr. Jackson and I will be putting your braces on." He directed Logan to a room and sat him down on a huge chair.

Logan felt really worried now. He opened his mouth and expected the worse…which didn't happen…it wasn't that bad! After about 30 minutes Logan's teeth were cover in wires and brackets. Logan came out of the room and walked over to his mom.

"Sweetie, open up, let me see!" His mom smiled.

Logan smiled, revealing his braces. His mom gave him a big hug.

"You look so much older with them on!" She gushed.

When Logan got home, his doorbell rang; it was Carlos, Kendall, and James. Logan let them in.

"Let us see your braces!" Kendall said.

Logan smiled; causing his braces to rub against the inside of his mouth…he didn't like that feeling at all. His braces already were sore, and they hurt really badly.

At school Logan walked into his fourth grade classroom and tried to hide the fact he had braces on. He didn't answer any questions the teacher asked, and he didn't talk to anyone.

"Hey Logan! I heard you got braces." Jimmy came up to Logan at recess.

Logan just nodded.

"Let me see." He forced.

Logan gave a small grin, hoping that Jimmy wouldn't say anything mean. He knew that wouldn't happen. Jimmy was always mean to Logan, why would he choose to change now?

"You look so weird!" Jimmy teased, "Their ugly and stupid."

Logan walked away, but Jimmy followed.

"Hey Logan is a 'Brace Face'!" Jimmy chanted, "Brace Face! Brace Face! Brace Face!"

Everyone outside joined in with Jimmy and sang that nickname. Logan wished that Kendall, Carlos, and James were there with him, but they were in trouble and had to miss recess.

When Logan got back to class, the school nurse was in their classroom. She had some pictures in her hand.

"Class…our school nurse is going to test your eyes." Their fourth grade teacher explained.

When Logan went up to test his eyes, he didn't do a good job. He was struggling when they had to look at the letters on the charts the nurse brought with her.

"Logan, you need glasses." The nurse announced.

Logan felt horrible, not only would he have braces, but now he needed glasses. Logan brought home a note from the nurse and gave it to his mom when he got home. Mrs. Mitchell scheduled a date with an eye doctor, and before he knew it, Logan was at the eye doctor's office picking out glasses. The only glasses his mother could afford were big and square. They looked really bad on him; they barely could stay on his face because they were so big. Logan got home and looked in the mirror with his glasses on. He couldn't stand looking at them.

"I like your glasses." Logan's teacher smiled the next day at school, "They make you look so mature."

Logan put on a fake smile, "Thank you."

Logan was glad that his friends would be outside today at recess. Jimmy and his best friend Johnny came up to Logan.

"Not only is Logan a Brace Face…but now he has Four Eyes!" Johnny mocked.

A whole group of people came up to Logan and began to yell names at him…

"Brace Face!"

"Four Eyes!"

"Hey knock it off!" Carlos screamed.

"Yeah leave him alone!" James added.

During all of the confusion Logan sneaked away and went to the bathroom…luckily it was empty. Logan took off his glasses in disgust. The room looked blurry to him, but he didn't care…anything was better than wearing those horrible classes! The only thing Logan could hear were his small sobs that echoed in the little bathroom stall. The door swung open.

"LOGAN! Are you in here?" It was Kendall.

"Y-yes…" Logan managed to say in between cries.

"Oh Logie." Kendall sighed, "What's wrong?"

Before Logan could answer Kendall laughed, "Stupid question I know…those kids are jerks by the way."

Logan started crying even more, "They're so mean to me, and it hurts."

"I know buddy, I know…" Kendall began to rub circles on Logan's back.

Logan nodded, "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything!" Kendall replied as he took the back of his sleeve and wiped Logan's eyes.

Logan gave Kendall a hug; he had the best friends in the world.

**I just had a great idea for another drabble…SO I'm going to update some more. Usually I'm busy…but this weekend I'm not. And if I am busy…I a night owl so I stay up late and update haha. I'll be tired at school and my friends will be like "you just HAD to update on Fanfiction…didn't you?" haha and I'm like "YES my fans love my writing!" haha. SUPER DUPER big thanks to my "fans" it makes me so happy to see people like my work :)**

**xoxo**

**EMiLY **


	9. Cutest Accent Ever!

…**so I don't really have anything to update on...just enjoy the drabble hehe :-P**

**(takes place when the boys first met…like maybe a few weeks after the sleepover)**

**WAAAAIT…so I DID have something to 'update' on! *Happy Dance* kk enough of that…back to the drabble lololol**

_Drabble 9: Cutest Accent Ever!_

Carlos, Kendall, and James were so bored. They had nothing to do…well they could do their homework, but they decided against it. Logan on the other hand was busy working on reports and math worksheets…

DING DONG

"Yes?" Logan asked.

"Can you come out to play? Pleeease!" Kendall pleaded.

"Pretty please!" James added.

"With a cherry on top!" Carlos smiled.

"…I'm allergic to cherries, and the answer is still _now_. I have to finish my homework." Logan replied.

"Now? Don't you mean to say 'no'?" Kendall questioned.

"That's what I said…now" Logan looked confused.

"You keep saying NOW not NO…" Carlos corrected.

"I am saying now!" Logan cried, feeling overwhelmed. A few tears slipped out from his eyes.

"You're saying NOW, oh my gosh…are you like deaf or something?" James rolled his eyes.

Logan started to cry and went back into his house. He knew that he had an accent since he had lived in the south for all of his life. He didn't like how his friends were being so mean about how he couldn't pronoun the word right. They didn't even bother knocking…within a few minutes Kendall, James, and Carlos were inside his house standing next to their small crying friend.

"We didn't mean to upset you, Logan." They said simultaneously.

"I-It's o-ok…" Logan sobbed.

"Why can't you say 'no' anyways?" Carlos asked.

"I have an accent…so I guess it sounds weird when I try to say now…I mean now…now…now! Well, you guys know what I mean." Logan replied.

"Well, I think you have the CUTEST accent ever!" James, Kendall, and Carlos all agreed.

**Kinda short…more drabbles to come! **

**xoxo**

**EMiLY **


	10. Sick

**Hey! I spent the day out…but I'm home now! Hehe, I am like obsessed with Auburn and Iyaz's song "LaLaLa" its soooo good! I think my friends and I are going to sing it at school :) anyways…here I am with another update! **

**REVIEWS**

**RomioneAlways51…I have braces now! Haha that's where I got the idea LOL :) and thank you, glad you like it so far. Your story is really good too!**

**CelestialSonata7…thank you! I'm so glad you like them :)**

**BTR CARLOS LOVER…lol thank you! :) I'm so happy you enjoy reading!**

**GothBlue…thanks! So happy your liking my drabbles :)**

**Here is a little Logan SickFic Drabble :) I love Logan SickFics…but I think y'all already picked up on that from Big Time Flu LOL :-P also it's a Kogan story :) oh how I LOVE Kogan hehehehe**

_Drabble 10: Sick_

It was one of those rare warm days in Minnesota. James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan decided going to the park would be a good idea. Whenever it was nice out people would have huge "town" picnics which were always fun. They had games and food and music.

"I'm SO excited!" Carlos cheered.

"Yeah me too!" James and Kendall smiled.

Logan wasn't even paying attention, "Uh…yeah."

"Are you, Logan? You don't look too good…" Kendall asked with concern.

"I'm fine…" Logan replied as they all entered the park.

James rested his arm on Logan's forehead, "Your burning up."

"I'm fine!" Logan blurted out.

James, Carlos, and Kendall all picked up Logan and headed home. They weren't letting it happen again. Every time Logan feels a little bit sick he tries to push it off as nothing…and gets worse.

"Put me down!" Logan shouted squirming in his friend's arms.

When they got back to Carlos' house they put Logan down on the couch. Logan sat up angrily.

"GUYS!" Logan screamed, "What was that for?"

"Were not letting you get worse." Kendall replied.

Logan suddenly felt a wave of nausea surpass him. He cupped his hand over his mouth.

"You're sick…" Carlos sighed at his friend who looked like he was going to throw up.

James picked up the garbage can and handed it to Logan. Logan batted it.

"I'm ok…really." Logan said.

"You look a little green…lie down, now." James replied trying to sound like a doctor.

Logan stood up, "I'm going home."

"Aren't your parents on that business trip?" Kendall asked.

Logan nodded, "But I'll be ok…"

Logan left and headed home, taking his keys out so he could open up his house door. When Logan got home he crashed on the couch. He couldn't let his friend's see him sick…he figured going home might be the best thing to do, so if he does get sick his friends wouldn't be hovering over his shoulder. Logan hated being "doted" over. He liked his space at times. His phone began to buzz over and over…

"ugh…" Logan moaned seeing it was Kendall. He picked it up.

"LOGAN!" Kendall said out of breathe, "I'm outside of your house…open up the door."

Logan felt really queasy at that moment. His head began to spin and he could feel something creeping up his throat.

"…ndall…on't…eed…lp…" Logan tried to say without throwing up.

**(Translation: "Kendall I don't need any help")**

Kendall started to knock on the door really hard, "Get your sick butt over here and open up the door!"

Logan was done trying to hide how he was sick. He felt so bad that he really needed someone…but the truth is that he knew he would throw up if he tried to go and open the door.

"…n't" Logan mumbled.

**(Translation: "Can't")**

Kendall ran around to the other side of the Mitchell's house and saw that one of the windows was open. He climbed up a tree that was near that window and jumped into the house. He ended up in their office, so he walked through the hallway and downstairs to see Logan doubled-over in pain.

"How you doing, buddy?" Kendall rubbed circles on Logan's back.

Logan shrugged, finally being able to sit up straight.

The rest of the night Kendall took care of Logan. Some might have called it weird, but the two found it downright adorable!

**Sooo…since I love Kogan soooo much, and I love sickfics…this is going to be a multichapter drabble…like the next couple drabbles all go in order and have to do with this one. They will be really short, but there are a lot so I think it'll be ok :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	11. Pajamas

**WARNING: VERY VERY VERY CUTE!**

**Hehehe :)**

_Drabble 11: Pajamas_

Kendall helped Logan into his bedroom. The walk up the stairs was hard, because Logan could barely move his leg, so that left Kendall to carry him. Once in his room, Kendall sat Logan down on his bed and opened up one of the draws. He searched for the fuzziest pair of pajamas for Logan to wear.

"These look so warm." Kendall smiled holding out a pair of fluffy green flannel pants and a gray thermal long sleeve shirt.

Logan giggled, "They are my favorite pair of pajamas!"

Kendall walked over to his friend and grabbed his hand, slowly helping him to stand up.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked weakly.

"Helpin' you get into your PJ's" Kendall blushed.

Logan grinned, "Thanks."

Kendall helped Logan unbutton his cardigan and then put it into the hamper in Logan's hallway. Next he unbuttoned Logan's white button-down shirt that was underneath the cardigan. He put that in the hamper, along with Logan's jeans. He took Logan's belt and put it on his dresser. He helped to take off Logan's converse sneakers and put them in his closet. Finally he put the shirt over Logan's head and then helped him to pull up the fuzzy pants.

"You cozy?" Kendall questioned.

Logan nodded resting his head on Kendall's shoulder.

**More to come… :) hehe**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	12. Right Next To You

**Was the last one cute? Hehe I LOVED it :) found it adorable!**

_Drabble 12: Right Next To You_

"Shhh…" Kendall cooed sitting next to his friend, rubbing circles on his back.

"Kenny, it hurts…my tummy hurts." Logan cried.

"Pain or nausea?" Kendall quizzed like a doctor.

"…both" Logan whined ducking his head back into the toilet and throwing up again.

"Shhh…" Kendall hummed trying to calm him friend.

Logan felt slightly better since Kendall was right next to him. He knew how Kendall didn't really like "germs" so it was a big deal that he was still caring for Logan even though he was really sick. A couple tears slipped out of Logan's eyes. He gagged again. Kendall pulled Logan's sweaty hair back so it wouldn't be in front of his face.

"Better?" Kendall smiled.

Logan nodded, knowing if he said anything he'd throw up…and even though he didn't speak, he still did a few more times. The whole time, Kendall was right by his side. His phone began to ring, and the sound made Logan wince.

"Hello?" Kendall whispered trying to not upset his friend.

"How's Logie?" James and Carlos asked into the phone.

"Not too good…" Kendall sighed.

"What's wrong?" They asked.

"I don't know…he's been puking, so I know whatever he has isn't good." Kendall replied.

"Oh, well tell him we hope he feels better."

"Will do."

After talking to his friends, it had been 10 minutes since Logan last threw up…

"You done?" Kendall asked.

"I-I th-think…" Logan sighed as he flushed the toilet and turned in the other direction, facing Kendall.

Kendall scooped up his friend and helped him to stand, "Do you feel a little better now?"

Logan nodded, "I always feel at least a little better after…"

Kendall spotted that Logan's face was all dirty and icky. He quickly found a wash cloth and wiped off his face. Lastly he found Logan's brush and fixed his hair so Logan wouldn't have his hair all matted down to his forehead.

**Pretty cute as well? Hehe…I think a lot of those "sickfic" fans liked it! Hehe :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	13. Temperature

**More adorableness ahead!**

_Drabble 13: Temperature_

Logan was so exhausted. He just wanted to lie down…and Kendall could tell. Kendall picked up his friend and carried him to his bed. Next he lied Logan down and tucked him in…making sure to fluff his pillows and cover his feet that stuck out from under his blankets.

"Do you need another blanket, buddy?"

"Y-yes…I'm freezing." Logan replied, "Thanks."

"No prob!" Kendall said laying another blanket over Logan.

He then left the room to look for a thermometer…he knew that a "future" doctor had to own one. After a few minutes of searching Kendall found one and ran back into Logan's room.

"Open up." Kendall instructed.

"Why?" Logan questioned wearily.

"I'm going to take your temperature, silly!" Kendall chuckled sticking the thermometer into his friend's mouth.

2 MINUTES LATER

"104.3!" Kendall gasped, "I have to bring your fever down!"

"Get a washcloth and put cold water on it…then put it on my forehead…it'll help. " Logan explained.

Kendall left to get a wash cloth and wet it. He laughed at how even when Logan was sick, he was still "doctor like". Once he got the wash cloth he put it over Logan's head and sat next to him, rubbing his shoulder.

"Thank you, Kenny…" Logan nuzzled his head into Kendall's shirt.

Kendall blushed, "Welcome Logie Bear."

**Are they getting cuter? LOL :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY **


	14. Feed You

**Cutest one of all FYI hehehe**

_Drabble 14: Feed You_

Logan had fallen asleep hours ago, and now he was waking up and feeling a lot better. He was hungry though…

"Kenny?" Logan called out.

"Yeah?" Kendall asked peeking into Logan's room.

"Can I have some food?" Logan questioned, sitting up.

"Sure." Kendall smiled.

Kendall went downstairs and put some soup on the stove…he figure it would be good for Logan…something he could keep down. Once it was done, Kendall pour some into a bowl and got a spoon. He went back into Logan's room.

"Is soup ok?"

Logan nodded, "Thanks." He tried to take the bowl from Kendall.

Kendall shook his head, pulling the bowl back, "I'm going to feed you…you're sick."

"Kendall! You don't have to do that…I'm feeling better, I can feed myself." Logan replied.

Kendall took a spoonful of the soup and blew on it so it wouldn't burn his small friend's mouth. He then put the spoon into Logan's mouth.

"See…now you can relax." Kendall laughed.

Logan blushed as Kendall fed him some more soup.

"You're the best, Kenny." Logan giggled.

Kendall ruffled Logan's hair and smiled, "You are too, Logie Bear."

**Awwh :) hehe I liked this one…idk if im the only one but I found it soooooooo adorable LOL :) so that's the end of these sickfic kogan drabbles…the upcoming ones are back to normal like the others :) review and let me know what you thought…any requests for BTR Friendship Pairings?**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	15. Out of the Rain

**Whoo! I'm so happy! My grade has to take this huge test this week so that means we don't get any homework! More time for Fanfiction hehehe :) so glad everyone like the Kogan SickFic mulitchapter :) I am such a fan of the Kogan Friendship LOL hehe :)**

**REVIEWS**

**RomioneAlways51…lololol I'm gonna write some Jogan now! And they were supposed to be maybe like 13 or 14 in that last drabble**

**GothBlue…Kogan is just amazing! And…I won't! More drabbles coming up hehe**

**BTR CARLOS LOVER…thank you! Glad you're enjoying them! And totally, this one will be Jogan, the next will be Jarlos :)**

**CelestialSonata7…hehe awwh I was hoping you guys would think that. LOL I found it unbearably cute as well!**

_Drabble 15: Out of the Rain_

Logan didn't know why he couldn't sleep...yet he still was lying in bed, awake.  
Logan got out if bed and slipped on his uggs (the ones that slip on), he also grabbed his hood and put that on as well. Walking out of the door and into the lobby. The whole wall down Logan felt like crying. Sadness took over his body...and he didn't know why. He just felt sad. Logan thought for a while, as he walked out of the lobby and into Palmwoods Park.  
(let's pretend if you go deep into the park there are woods) Then it hit him...he finally remembered what happened! Gustavo had made him feel horrible earlier that week.  
Gustavo's voice echoed in Logan's head, "your the worst singer, dance, and you don't have the look. Your too skinny and you look like your 12! No wonder you got bullied in school!"  
Logan let a few tears trickle down his face...he hated when people brought back memories from when he was bullied. Logan started crying even harder as he wandered deeper into the trees and bushes. He felt so insecure...he thought he wasn't good enough. All of a sudden the sky became pitch black as rain slowly began to pour. Booms of thunder and flashes of lightning came next. Logan couldn't see where he was. Fear took over his body, and he felt like he couldn't move. Logan was extremely terrified of thunder storms.  
Meanwhile...James had remember his friend's fear when he heard the thunder blasting from outside his window. James stood up and walked to Logan's room.  
"loges? You ok...if you want you can come into my room, you know, if your scared."  
No answer...  
"Logan?"  
"Logan!"  
"LOGAN!"  
James remember how Logan would go out on walks when he was upset...  
James dashed out of the apartment without even having a second to think. He couldn't see at all...only if the lightning flashed he could see for a second. James waited for a flash of light. When I came he couldn't see Logan anywhere...he waited again. He still couldn't see Logan. He didn't know where he was going...James just walked. Chills running up his body and sweat dripping down his forehead. James was so nervous...the storm was crazy...wind and an extreme downpour. James felt his gut being twisted when the light flashed and he still didn't see Logan. Finally he bumped into something on the ground. James kneeled down and looked at it, waiting for the lightning to flash. It was Logan...he was passed out on the ground. James was hopelessly lost, but at least he had found his friend. He had to wait a little bit longer for some light (other than the flashes) to appear so he could check Logan and make sure he wasn't hurt. Around an hour passed and it was still pouring out...but now some light was visible and James could see Logan clearly. James shook his friend's shoulders. Logan woke up and sat up next to James. He didn't say anything...he just began to sob harder than he had ever in his life. James hugged Logan.  
"Shhh...I'm here. Your safe now..." James cooed pulling Logan closer to him.  
Logan continued to cry...every second it got a little bit harder. Logan was so scared and worried. James could see a huge cut going up Logan's arm...it was still bleeding. James quickly ripped the sleeve off of his shirt and wrapped it around Logan's wound. They had to get out of the woods. James stood up and lifted Logan along with himself. He held his friend over his shoulder and carried him as they walked through the woods in the downpour...what they didn't know was they were going in the wrong direction.  
After walking for miles...James collapsed.  
THE NEXT MORNING  
James sat up and looked around...where was he? It looked like he was lying in the middle of a huge field. Nothing but grass was before him. He looked to his side and saw Logan. He could hear his friend snoring...usually James hated that, but now he was thrilled to hear the loud noise. Logan was alive...but not in a good condition. The white sleeve James had put on his friend last night was completely red and soaked with blood.  
"Logan?" James said.  
Logan's eye lids fluttered open as he sat up. James could see tears coming.  
"was it a nightmare?" Logan asked.  
"no...you got caught outside in the storm...I found you passed out in the woods." James sighed.  
Logan started to cry as hard as he was the previous night, "it was so scary, James...I couldn't see and next thingI knew something huge fell on my arm..."  
Logan glanced at his arm.  
"Logan your safe now...I'm here with you. I know were lost...but I've got you." James smiled.  
Logan felt nervous now, "were lost?"  
James nodded...and almost regretted it. He knew how Logan got all "panic attack-y" at times. Logan looked like he was about have one...  
His breathing became heavy and his face got all pale...Logan couldn't breathe.  
"calm down...shh...calm down, Logie...shh..." James tried to calm his friend...  
Fail...  
Logan coughed a few times...but it wasn't the cough you have when you have a tickle in your throat...it was a gagging kind of cough. Logan grabbed at his stomach as he vomited in the grass.  
James rubbed Logan's back, "please relax Logie...your making yourself sick."  
Logan couldn't even answer. He dry-heaved...which ended with him vomiting again in the same spot as last time.  
"Logan...you need to calm down and chill. You've already lost far too much blood...you can lose water now too." James instructed as he stood up and held out his hand for Logan.  
Logan tried to stand but stumbled on his feet...  
"I've got you...I always will." James smiled as he helped Logan to stand again, and the two walked off.

**Ok sooo that's the drabble. It's not a mulitchapter...here is the ending...the two get home and take Logan to a doctor about his arm...and he is ok :) more drabbles up tomorrow :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	16. Perfect Two

**Hey! So here I am! Hehe I'm kind of stuck with ideas…soooo if you have any requests…LET ME KNOW! Lol :) just friendship stuff between JUST the guys though…I don't write slash, and for these drabbles I want to keep it with just BTR. Anyways…about the format on the last drabble, I wrote that on my phone and then emailed it to my computer and uploaded. I should have been sleeping but I had to update hahahaha so don't worry next time it'll be a little better LOL :) Remember I am taking requests :)**

_Drabble 16: Perfect Two_

You would never guess that these two were best friends…one is childish, the other is more interested in his hair than anything…yet they are the perfect two…

**(FLASHBACK)**

Little 5 year old Carlos Garcia skipped down his street to the park…little 5 year old James Diamond was skipping home from the park. They both bumped into each other…and that's when it happened…

"AWESOME!" Carlos cheered, "Let's do it again!"

"You messed up my hair!" James cried.

"Why do you care bout your hair?" Carlos asked.

"It's beautiful…see?" James put out his head, "You can touch it…CARE-FULL-EEEEEE"

"…it is beautiful…I don't want to ruin it." Carlos sighed.

"You won't." James assured.

Carlos pet James' hair like he would for a dog…

"It's really soft." Carlos said in awe.

"I know." James giggled.

Carlos and James spent the rest of the day together…and the rest….was history!

**Ok…ok…ok…I know VERY short! I just really can't think of a plot or anything! I'm stuck…so please help me out with some requests…here are the requirements and format…**

**REQUIREMENTS**

**Just Friendship**

**Only about the guys**

**Don't repeat anything I already wrote about…UNLESS it's a Logan sickfic…I love those and I am totally willing to write a billion hahaha**

**FORMAT**

**Pairing/Character (it can be two of the guys…three…all of them…or just one *please specify who):**

**Plot: **

**Easy, right? Lol thanks a million and so so so sorry for the shortness of this drabble!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	17. Laughing

**Hey everyone! Some people have been asking me to get back to writing my Logan SickFics and BTR Drabbles, so I decided it might be a good idea to start working on the again :) **

**Some of you might recognize this…it's my one-shot 'Laughing'. I thought I should delete it and move it to my drabbles :)**

"Logan, were worried about you…" Kendall sighed.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked nonchalantly.

"You need to learn…uh…what's the word?" Carlos questioned.

"Self-defense!" James blurted out.

"…ok…"

After school Logan and the guys came back to Carlos' house. What a better way to learn self-defense than to be taught by a total martial arts expert.

"So, why am I here again?" Logan inquired.

"I'm going to teach you something since you always teach me." Carlos smiled.

"Right…" Logan nodded with a confused look on his face.

"So if a bully comes up to you, and is mean to you…what do you do?" Carlos said.

"Run away?" Logan replied, being unsure of his answer.

"…nope!" Carlos laughed, "You say something back to him like…?"

"stop?"

"NO!" Carlos yelled, "You insult him…duh!"

"Carlos! Logan doesn't insult him…he punches him!" James corrected.

"Guys!" Kendall screamed, "Logan doesn't do any of those things…he obviously just has to walk away maturely."

"Don't I already do that?" Logan questioned.

"Yeah." Kendall answered.

"And where has that gotten me throughout high school?" Logan said sarcastically.

"Point taken…" Kendall replied.

"Well…maybe doing a role-play will help." James suggested.

The guys all stood up, showing James they agreed with his idea.

"Ok so Logan…you're going to be…Logan. I'm going to be the bully, and Kendall and James will be my friends." Carlos said.

"Ok…" Logan agreed.

Carlos ran up to Logan with an intimidating look on his face, "What are you doing, geek?"

Logan laughed…seeing sweet Carlos try to be 'mean' was hilarious. He began to goof off.

"Go away jerk!" Logan yelled trying to make his voice sound deeper.

"You think you're going to call me a jerk and get away with it?" Carlos snapped.

"Yeah…what are you going to do about it?" Logan screamed, trying not to laugh.

"Come on, Logan! We're being serious!" Kendall teased playfully.

"But Carlos is so funny!" Logan began to giggle.

"Yep…Carlos is real funny!" James began chuckling as well…and soon after Kendall joined in.

**So here it is! More new ones coming soon…and don't worry, I'm still going to write 'I'll Be There: Kogan Series'**


	18. Evil Eyes Do Come In Handy, Just ask Him

**Crazy one-shot that is a mixture of all the things I love…wanna know what that means? Justin will make an appearance in this story…I know, I know were not allowed to write about 'real' people, but whatever, it's JUSTIN WARNER, I think he should be the only exception, besides he isn't famous yet :P hehe :)**

**The guys are 8 in this. Justin is 27 in real life, but let's all pretend he's 8 too :)**

"Class!" Mrs. Baker exclaimed.

Everyone in Mrs. Baker's homeroom turned towards the teacher who was standing next to a boy who looked about their age.

"Who's that?" Carlos asked.

"I'm getting to that Carlos…" Mrs. Baker snarled.

The boy came closer to the front of the class.

"Dude, that guy totally copied your hair!" James whispered to Logan who looked over at the new student and notice their similar style. Spikey hair. Jeans. Converse. Cardigan.

"Whoa…he did." Logan gasped.

"Yeah, except for the fact he has lighter hair than you do…oh and he doesn't have your dimples either." Kendall added.

Logan blushed a little.

"He's not smiling idiot." James rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." Kendall giggled.

"Boys and girls…this is Justin Warner, he just moved here from Brooklyn, New York." Mrs. Baker clarified, "Justin, go sit next to Logan…he is wearing the blue sweater."

Logan was pissed. Not only did this guy look just like him, but now he had to sit next to him too.

"Hey." Justin smiled.

Logan flashed a fake grin, "Oh hi."

Mrs. Baker went back to teaching her lesson. Logan took notes quietly, trying to ignore the new kid. Justin wasn't going to let that happen though…nope, he was rebellious.

"Whatcha doin?" Justin asked.

"Taking notes." Logan said flatly.

"Cool…what are you taking notes on?" Justin questioned.

"Well, maybe if you were paying attention you'd know." Logan mumbled.

"Psst…Logan…" Carlos whispered from behind where Logan was sitting.

Logan turned around.

"Look into Justin's eyes." Carlos murmured.

"…Litos, that sounded so girly." Logan laughed a little.

"No, I mean, just look…they are like evil…" Carlos said in a creepy voice, emphasizing the word 'evil'.

Justin slowly turned around; having a feeling they were talking about him. He felt so upset right now…it was bad enough that he was the new kid…now he had a group boys making fun of him.

"Guys, maybe we shouldn't be so mean…he looks like me…so?" Logan felt bad for the new kid now, since he knew how that felt.

Logan, Kendall, Carlos, and James all watched as Justin got up and left the room to go to the bathroom. Logan was worried it was because of what just happened.

"Mrs. Baker may I go to the bathroom?"

Mrs. Baker waved her hand towards the door and signaled that he could leave. Logan walked down to the bathroom and opened up the door. Leaning against the stall was Justin.

"I didn't want to move to this stupid town anyways…" Justin mumbled.

"Are you ok?" Logan asked.

Justin shook his head, "Nobody likes me."

"I get it…I was the new kid in the beginning of this year." Logan added.

Justin laughed a little, "You look a lot like me."

"I noticed that too." Logan smiled.

"So you're Logan, right?"

Logan nodded, "Justin?"

"Yep!"

"What do you like?"

"Cooking…I know, weird, right?"

"Well I like helping people, like a doctor…that's weirder than cooking."

Justin and Logan grinned as they headed back to class. Kendall, Carlos, and James snarled at how Logan was hanging out with the 'enemy'. Justin and Logan sat back down and began to both work on a math sheet. Kendall and Logan used to work on math sheets…now Justin was taking his place…he was taking all of their places.

"Hey! Justin!" James yelled outside at recess.

Justin came running over to James, "yeah?"

"Friend stealer, friend stealer, friend stealer!" James chanted.

"What?"

"You stole Logie from us…right guys?"

Carlos and Kendall nodded cautiously, "Hey guys where is Logan, anyways?"

James shrugged.

"He went to go get his lunch like 15 minutes ago." Justin shrugged, "We should go look for him."

Justin, James, Kendall, and Carlos all went inside the school and searched the halls until they found Logan curled up in a little ball, being surrounded by big kids who were kicking and teasing him. Kendall, Carlos, and James were nervous.

"Hey losers! Pick on someone your own size!" Justin walked up to the group of boys.

"What do you want, new kid?" The big guy growled.

"Get away from Logan!" Justin gave his evil stare.

The mean bullied eventually ran away, and Logan was safe and sound with his friends again! Maybe Justin's eyes do come in handy sometimes…

"Welcome to the school, dude." James smiled.

**Ok, so I know it probably sucked, but well…I thought it was cute :) hope you did too! Give me some feedback, should I make some more Justin/BTR fics or stick to the normal stuff I write?**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	19. Pants'ed

**PEW PEW! Who loved 'Big Time Merchandise'? Ahhh! I LOVED it! See…without any girls (except Katie or Mrs. Knight) the guys are so much cuter! Anyways…there was one specific quote from a certain dimply raven haired cast member that really inspired me to write my next drabble, soooo here I go!**

"No! Mommy, please!" Logan hugged onto his mother's arm, hiding behind her as the two approached Oakwood Elementary.

"Logie, sweetie! Calm down…" She noticed her son, being prone to panic attacks, gasping for air, "I'm sure you will love it here!"

Logan crossed his arms and looked up to his mom with tears filled up in his eyes, "I'm not…nobody is gonna like me."

"Now why would you say that, Logan?" She kneeled down to her son's level.

"Cause I had no friends back in Tennessee…" Logan felt more tears pour from his eyes.

"I promise you will have a great day…I have to go now, but I'll be here to pick you up at 12." She grinned, opening the door for her son, "Have fun, honey!"

Logan walked down the long hallways. It was obvious that he was either really late or really early, because nobody was to be seen. A strand of hid gelled up brunette hair fell in front of his eyes. Logan took his hands and slicked it back up, entering the principal's office. He walked up to the man in the big seat by the back of the room and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello…are…you…one…of…the…KIN-DER-GAR-TEN-ERS?" He was speaking to Logan as if he was five.

Logan glanced in the mirror across the room. Yeah, he was small for his age…but he didn't look like a toddler! He noticed how the sleeves of his cardigan came way past his hands, so he rolled them up and then pulled up his jeans, trying to make sure they wouldn't fall down off of his tiny waist anymore.

"N-no, Mr." He stuttered, "I-I just moved here."

"Oh right…Hortense Mitchell, it is?" The man searched through papers.

Logan nodded. He didn't feel like explaining the whole 'story' all over again. Quite frankly, he only didn't talk about it because he didn't want to cry like a big baby on his first day here…

* * *

"_Hi, what's your name?" A first grader asked Logan back in his old town._

"_Hortense." Logan mumbled in a shy voice._

"_Eww…that's a stupid name!" the kid teased, "It sounds like an old lady name!" _

_Logan felt tears coming…of course they were…being super sensitive; tears were something Logan found very hard to escape. He stood there, trying to wipe them away before anyone could see. Logan ran away from the kid after that, not wanting to be picked on anymore._

_The next day at school, he spotted that kid again at recess. This time he was holding a huge book with a picture of a baby on it._

"_HORTENSE!" he screamed._

_Logan, feeling very threatened by the shouting, scurried over to the kid who now also had a group of friends surrounding him. _

"_Look…loser." He snarled, "In the baby name book it says Hortense is a girl's name that means garden!" _

_Everyone started to laugh and bully Logan due to that. They called him some mean stuff…some pretty harsh profanity was being throw at Logan like bricks…the surprising part was how these kids were only 6! How did they even know words like that? Of course Logan only knew from his cousin…about the biggest 'swearer' in the world. When he heard a word like THAT being directed to him, he was an emotional wreck. His mom figured it was just something little; I mean it was Logan—he cried over everything. _

"_Mommy." Logan tugged on his mother's shirt._

_Mrs. Mitchell leaned down and turned towards her son, "Yes, sweetie?" _

_Logan explained the whole situation, and Mrs. Mitchell wasn't happy at all. She had to go into the principal and sort everything out. Ever since, Logan hated being called by that name. His mom suggested going by his middle name…which he did. The only thing she insisted on was letting the teachers know his real name. Logan didn't complain…anything was better than having to be 'Hortense' 24/7; at least now he got a break sometimes._

* * *

"You should head to Mrs. Kohler's class room…she is right across the hallway."

Logan thanked the man for his help and without any other words, Logan rushed to his classroom. He felt pretty stupid just barging in during a lesson. He didn't like how all of the kids turned towards him and stared, like he was some sort of weird creature or something.

"Hi! Sweetie, are you the new student?" Mrs. Kohler questioned.

"Good." He was so nervous.

"Your mother called me and told me your name is Logan, right?"

Logan nodded. Wow, his mom changed the rule? Maybe it wouldn't be that bad! His teacher seemed nice and so did the class.

"Awesome…you can go and sit next to Kendall and James." She pointed to the two boys in the second to last row of seats. In between them was an empty desk. Right behind the empty desk was another boy around his size…slightly bigger, though. Logan sat down and didn't let out a peep. He let Mrs. Kohler do all the talking. Lucky him, she was an English teacher, and just went on and on describing the scenery of Tennessee using only similes…yep, this place wasn't so bad. Logan loved literature, writing, and all the amazing little things like that…he was thrilled his teacher would be discussing things that he loved to learn about in the first place.

As Logan took his notebook out and then a pencil from his backpack he felt a nudge on his back. He turned around and spotted the boy who was just a little bit bigger than him giggling. He tried to ignore it, but the tears in his eyes gave away that he was upset.

"This is a 3rd Grade classroom, dork…if you're gonna cry go back to pre-k!" A brunette on one side of him snarled.

Logan quickly wiped up his tears, not even noticing that they were trickling down his face in the first place.

"Loser…" The blonde on the other side mumbled.

Logan just looked down and got back to writing the beginning to the prompt Mrs. Kohler had assigned. He felt like someone was kicking his back again, so he turned around faster than before.

"Can you stop, please?" Logan said in a small voice.

"What? I can't hear you." The kid behind him mocked.

Logan just sighed and turned back to his work. He placed the tip of his pencil on the paper and began to start his sentence when his pencil when flying out of his hand. He looked up and saw the blonde and brunette chuckling.

"Go get it." The blonde snarled, pointing towards where he had thrown Logan's pencil.

Logan didn't say anything; he just got up and made his way over to the other side of the room to get the pencil. All of the kids in his class stared at him like they did when he entered the classroom few minutes ago. Ok…so he was wrong…this class wasn't going to be good, at all. He had a funny feeling that those three boys would just torment him day after day; he was not looking forward to that. He began to think it all out. He remembered how bad things back in his old town—was this going to be Déjà vu for him?

* * *

Recess came quickly…

While most kids played on the blacktop or the jungle gym…Logan was sitting near a tree reading a book. He didn't look up from the pages, though he still knew that all the kids probably were whispering about him or laughing at him…probably both. Suddenly, the sunlight that was shining on him from the spot where he was sitting turned to three shadows. Logan gulped, knowing exactly who those boys were.

"Whatcha doin?" The shortest one laughed.

"R-reading." Logan mumbled.

"We want to play over here, so get lost." The all said in sync.

Logan got up quickly and scurried off, hoping that was the last of it…

"Ya know, unless you wanna join us." The brunette smirked.

Logan slowly and cautiously inched back over to the boys, "R-really?"

"Yea…you seem nice, were SO sorry about before." The blonde giggled inside his mind at how they were fooling this new kid.

"O-ok…what are we doing?" Logan questioned.

"We're gonna play hide and go seek." The short one replied.

Logan nodded.

"We'll count first and you can go hide." The brunette explained.

"…isn't their only one counter?" Logan inquired.

"There aren't rules in hide and go seek, stupid." The blonde rolled his eyes.

Logan nodded again.

"What are you waiting for? Go hide!" They all yelled, turned around and covering their eyes.

Logan walked over to the other side of the playground and searched for a hiding spot. He saw a big bush near the swings and decided to stay back there. Nobody was even on the swings, so there wouldn't even be an attention drawn towards his hiding area. Time passed by and there was no sight of the boys searching for him. Logan ended up just sitting behind the bush for the rest of recess waiting for three boys who never were even going to come. Finally the bell rung and everyone filed into their class lines to go into the cafeteria for lunch. Logan spotted the boys walking over to the line.

"Oh sorry…we forgot that in hide and go seek you need to find the hider. Anyway, wanna sit with us at lunch?" the brunette explained.

Logan wasn't buying any of the lies they were spreading, but sitting with those boys would be way better than being alone like he always was at his old school.

"Sure." Logan whispered as his class made their way inside.

* * *

The boys dragged Logan over to a table and sat down across from him.

"So you're Logan?" The blonde questioned.

"Yeah…" Logan said.

"I'm James." The brunette answered.

"I'm Carlos." The small one smiled.

"And I'm Kendall." The blonde introduced.

"Ok." Logan was shy, so an 'ok' was about all they probably would get out of him.

"So, Logan…can you go and get me a spoon?" James pointed over to where the utensils were, and then turned back towards Kendall and Carlos who were chuckling quietly.

"O-ok…" Logan stood up and walked over to where the forks, spoons, and straws were. As he lifted a hand to pick up the spoon for James, he felt 3 pairs of hands tug at his jeans. Logan turned around to see the whole cafeteria laughing at him. He glanced down and noticed that his pants were down at his ankles and his boxers were exposed to almost all the grades in his new school. Things only got worse from there when Carlos, James, and Kendall decided to push him down and actually take his jeans. The three boys ran all the way to the other side of the cafeteria. Logan couldn't think straight. The laughing was making him feel so nervous and upset at the same time. Oh how he hated being laughed at…

Logan dashed out of the lunch room and into the nearest boy's bathroom. He sat down inside a stall, leaning against the walls and cried into his hands. He felt humiliated…he couldn't go back out there. He was lucky that the day was almost over, since on Half-Days you leave school right after lunch. Thank goodness that day was a Half-Day. Logan continued to sob as he looked up at the clock and noticed his mom should be there soon. He got up, still lacking actual pants, and went into the hallways, to see his mom outside waiting for him. A flood of other kids ran out of the door to their parents, while Logan just tried to squeeze his way through without being noticed. He couldn't take this anymore…he felt so bad at this point. Logan practically threw himself into his mom's arms, still crying as much, maybe even more than he was before.

"Logan, sweetie, what's wrong?" She cooed, "…a-and where are your p-pants?" She was really confused now.

Logan continued to cry, but once it ceased, he decided to tell his mom, "s-some m-mean ki-kids t-took them…" Logan felt his cheeks become red with embarrassment.

"Do you know where they are?"

Logan shook his head. Mrs. Mitchell didn't say anything else. She scooped her son up into her arms and carried him back to her car. Logan sniffled and tried to steady his breathing from the backseat. Mrs. Mitchell just mumbled stuff to herself…Logan could make out some stuff she was saying, but most of it was too much of a whisper to understand. He could tell she was mad…not at him, but at the kids who were so nasty towards him on the first day.

* * *

"Guys, I feel kinda sick…" Kendall moaned.

"What do you mean, Kenny?" Carlos questioned.

"My tummy feels weird…" Kendall sighed.

"Mine too." James added.

"Now that you mention it, mine does too." Carlos groaned.

"Why?" James questioned, "That's weird that we all feel icky."

"I think it's something my mommy calls guilt…" Kendall realized.

"Why would chocolate coins make us feel sick?" Carlos was confused, "We didn't even eat any!"

"Not gelt, Carlos…guilt." Kendall rolled his eyes.

"What's guilt?" James questioned.

"It's when you do something that you know is wrong and then feel bad about doing it afterwards." Kendall explained.

"We shouldn't have done that to Logan…we made him cry." Carlos said under his breathe.

"Were mean people." James felt like crying now too.

"We can fix this though! I have a plan!" Kendall decided.

"What is it?" James and Carlos' eyes lit up.

"Well…first we really should return his pants, he probably needs those." Kendall began.

"That's a good idea! He'll be so grateful that we gave him his pants back that he won't hate us!" Carlos cheered.

"That…or maybe we can apologize when we return them." Kendall finished.

"I vote for Kendall's idea!" James smiled.

"…awwh…why not mine?" Carlos pouted.

"Because nobody gets excited over pants, Carlos!" Kendall answered, "Logan wouldn't care if we kept them!"

"Wait so are we keeping his pants then?" Carlos said in an 'airheaded' voice.

"Ugh! No! Just…just come with us." Kendall was frustrated.

James, Carlos, and Kendall knew what house Logan moved into because Kendall remembered seeing Logan come out of his neighbor's house the other day. He must have been the one who moved in next door with his family. Kendall walked up first and rang the doorbell. A tall man opened the door. He was very lanky and sported a sweater vest along with big clunky glasses.

"Hi…um…is Logan here?" Kendall questioned.

"Yep. Want me to get him?" The man questioned.

The boys nodded as the man walked back inside and called up the staircase for Logan.

"Logie! Some boys are down here for you." He yelled.

Logan made his way down the stairs. He was already in his pajamas and was hugging onto a blue plush puppy dog. He hid behind his father's leg as he stood in the doorway. He spotted the three boys and instantly felt horrid.

"Sorry, he's a little shy." Logan's dad laughed a tiny bit as he scooted over letting Logan stand on his own now, "Be friendly, Logan." He reminded his son.

Logan sighed, "H-hi guys."

"Why don't you invite them inside, Logie?" His dad suggested.

"Want to come inside?" Logan asked.

The guys followed Logan into the living room. They all sat down on the couch and watched Mr. Mitchell walk away. Logan didn't say a word; he just sat on his couch and hugged onto the stuffed puppy timidly.

"We thought you might want these back." James grinned nervously as he handed Logan the pair of pants.

"Thanks." Logan mumbled.

There was complete silence for a while. Everyone just kind of looked at each other with complete tension and awkwardness filling the room.

"We're really sorry…" Kendall finally said.

"Yea, what we did was stupid and mean." Carlos added.

Logan looked at them. He wasn't sure to believe them…he wasn't sure of what to say either. His grip on the stuffed toy got tighter as tears streamed down his face.

"Oh Logan." Kendall sighed, standing up and moving closer to the boy.

"Please don't cry!" Carlos added, "We're really really REALLY sorry!"

"We promise…if we are lying, then my hair will fall out in one second!" James said…wow, he was being real serious.

"One!" Carlos counted, "See!"

Logan giggled a little, "You guys are really silly." his breathing still being choppy from the previous sobbing.

"We feel really stupid for making you upset earlier…no one should feel that way." Kendall exclaimed.

"Not even ghosts or monsters or zombies or pirates or…" Carlos began but was cut off by James…

"I think he gets it, Carlos!" James laughed.

Kendall sat next to Logan and took his thumb to wipe up the wet droplets from the tiny raven haired boy's eyes. He then hugged Logan along with the other two boys…

"We promise to always be there for you from now on…only if you want us too." Kendall offered.

"I like that idea." Logan beamed.

…and that promise was kept. Years passed and the friendship between those four boys only grew more and more.

**D'aww…was it cute and stupid at the same time? I was aiming for that LOL! I tried to write something slightly funnier this time, so I hope it was good!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


End file.
